Return of the Ring
by FanofToilken-OrlandoBloom
Summary: The Ring Returns to the Gimili the dwarf kings son, Rurik and they try to take it to Moria and Destroy it.


"Legolas, your acting odd tonight." Rurik ran up to Legolas's horse, Riven  
  
"I'm sorry, I just feel something is not right here." Legolas stopped. Rurik stopped then looked around. "don't you smell that? Orcs!"  
  
Rurik sniffed the air the looked at Legolas. "Smell what, Lord Legolas?"  
  
"I swear I smell Orcs."  
  
Rurik pointed to a small creature at the end of the road. "What's that?" He pulled out his ax, Legolas grabbed Rurik's ax.  
  
"Stop!" Legolas looked down at Rurik. "I will go see, Stay here." Legolas held on to his reins ans kicked the horse. Rurik watched as Legolas rode to the creature, He held his ax. The creature ran behind a bush. Legolas kicked the horse again making it go faster. When he was toward the end of the road, An orc and a wraith jumped out infront of him, He stopped the horse and backed it up. Rurik ran to his aide.  
  
"Legolas, What's going on?"  
  
"Your a dwarf you should've smelt this."  
  
"Well, I couldn't smell this, somehow."  
  
"Thats odd."  
  
"yeah..." Rurik said looking over at the wraith. "I know."  
  
Ther wraith pulled out his sword high, just then a loud voice interupted. "STOP! THOSE WHO TRAVEL FROM AND THROUGH RIVENDELL ARE FREE!" Gandalf had come. The wraith held his sword high and screeched. Legolas and Rurik covered their ears. The orc roared. Legolas stood ready. Rurik was still bent over with his ears covered. The orc ran at Legolas, Gandalf looked behind the wraith at another wizard, Sauron. Legolas took a swing and cut the orcs head off. He looked at the corps then at Gandalf, who was bent down. Rurik ran up to Gandalf. "Gandalf, sir."  
  
"Not now, Rurik, go back to Legolas."  
  
"Alright." Rurik took steps backwards toward Legolas, Sauron walked out to Gandalf.  
  
"You have traveled far, Sauron, Why?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"You call this a Fellowship? This is nothing but an Elf, A Dwarf, and A Cowardless wizard, Wheres Aragon and The hobbits?"  
  
"Man chose to live with an Elf for his life and the hobbits are back home."  
  
The wraith walked toward Rurik. Legolas got his bow ready. The wraith raised his sword, Legolas let the arrow go and watched it hit the wraith in the chest. Rurik covered his head. The wraith ran into the woods. Sauron slammed down his staff. Gandalf, Legolas, and Rurik fell back, Sauron stood by the dead corps. Gandalf stood up and walked over to Legolas and Rurik and helped them up.  
  
"What does he want, Gandalf?" Legolas whispered to Gandalf.  
  
"He wants Gollum."  
  
"but gollums dead--" Rurik said aloud. Legolas put his finger over Ruriks mouth.  
  
"shhh....Gollums alive and healthy. Sauron wants the ring." He whispered.  
  
"The ring was destroyed right?" Rurik looked at Legolas who had his eye on Sauron. "Come on, tell me the ring was destroyed?"  
  
"Well, Yes and No." Gandalf said  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He means the ring was suppost to be destroyed but it wasnt." Legolas whispered to Rurik.  
  
"Who took it from the hobbit?"  
  
"Dwarves did, Your father did, Rurik."  
  
"That can not be, I do not have the ring, The only rings have is the things my mother and father gave me."  
  
"Wheres the ring your father gave you?" Gandalf asked him. Legolas looked at Rurik. Rurik put him hand in his pocket and slowly pulled out a ring.  
  
"Gandalf, We have to destroy it." Legolas whispered softly. Sauron started walking toward them. Legolas pushed the ring back into Rurik's pocket. "Keep it there until we say, ok?"  
  
Rurik nodded. Gandalf stood up and turned around and looked at Sauron. "The rings not here, Sauron, so i suggest you leave!"  
  
"The rings here." Sauron screamed. "One of those stupid fools has it, Give it!" Sauron walked faster toward them.  
  
Legolas wailed. "He's coming, Gandalf!" He raised his bow and shot the arrow. Sauron looked over at Legolas just in time as the arrow hit him in the chest.  
  
"Dam....Legolas...uh....." he fell on the ground(note: the editor starts laughing).  
  
"Gandalf?" Rurik looks around. "Gandalfs gone to Rivendell?"  
  
Legolas looked around. "Nay Nay...You are right, Young Rurik. Off to Rivendell we must go!"  
  
Legolas calls his Horse, Riven. He hops on it and pulls Rurik up too and they both ride to Rivendell.  
  
"Legolas, Do you think Gandalf is there?"  
  
"Of course, Why wouldn't he be?"  
  
"It was just a thought."  
  
Legolas rode faster.  
  
Aragon stood waiting by the river of Rivendell. Legolas looked across it.  
  
"Aragon, Dear king!"  
  
"Legolas, Dear Lord!"  
  
"The days grow colder the Nights grow longer, I believe there is something Elrond is seeing in Rurik. The Ring."  
  
"Dear Legolas, Frodo destroy ring, check!"  
  
Legolas crossed his head. "no." he rode over the river to Aragon.  
  
"Quikly to see Elrond!"  
  
They both rode up the road to Rivendell. 


End file.
